Twist of Fate
by ANGELFISH 100781
Summary: *I got this idea from an old movie, "Two of a Kind"; can a girl, who is a Spitfire Angel, fall in love with a Duke Boy? Find Out Waylon Jennings guest stars as The Balladeer/ God* IT'S COMPLETED! Please R & R!
1. Prologue: First Impressions:

_***I got this idea from an old movie, "Two of a Kind"; can a girl, who is a Spitfire Angel, fall in love with a Duke Boy? Find Out Waylon Jennings guest stars as The Balladeer/ God***_

_**Prologue: First Impressions:**_

**It was quiet time in Hazzard County, & all was well, the Dukes took a break from their chores, & headed to their favorite place for lunch, "The Boar's Nest"**

Luke (looked over to Bo): I am glad that "The General Lee" is all fixed, revved up ready to go, Cousin, cause Racing Season is going to start up soon.__

_**Bo looked over to his cousin, & was thinking the same thing, he smiled & said to Luke about Racing Season.**_

Bo (smiling): Yeah, me too, Luke, we are going to make a lot of money to keep the farm going for a long time.

**The rest of the drive was made in silence, & they were thinking about how they can be around for their beautiful cousin, Daisy, & their elderly uncle, Jesse.**

**They got to "The Boar's Nest", & it was noisy as usual, & they sat down at their usual table, & they noticed that Boss Hogg hired a new Waitress/ Singer; Bo was smitten with her, & focused on her beginning her set.**

**Casey Stryker was on the stage, & she was getting the House Band together, they began **_**"Twist of Fate"**_** by Olivia Newton John. She sang & everyone was so amazed & they gave her an ovation, she did a couple of songs, then she went to work taking orders & brings the patrons what they wanted.**

**Everything was going great, until a rowdy customer was getting fresh with Casey, & the end result was a fight breaking out, Bo took care of the customer, & tending to Casey, who was mad. She let Bo have it.**

Casey (angrily): I can handle myself; I don't need a Plowboy taking care of my battles for me.

**She storms off, & Bo angrily shouts after her.**

Bo (angrily shouting): You're welcome there, Honey!!

**She came back, & took their orders, while she was getting their drinks, Daisy came over on her break, & the young Dukes were talking, Casey overheard Bo angrily talking about his encounter with Casey.**

Bo (angrily): She is the most stubborn person, & she is so not grateful when help is offered to her, I mean, Can you think of a person like that?

Luke (amused): I can think of one.

Daisy (amused): I can think of one too.

**They began to laugh, Bo gave them a look, & they stopped & Bo said even with more anger.**

Bo (angrily): Ha-ha, I am not like that, I think I changed over the years, but that woman is so infuriating, & she is a bitch!

**Casey had a thought that popped in her head and she said this to herself.**

_**Casey (angrily thinking to herself): I'll show that Plowboy, that I am not a bitch, just independent!**_

**She walked over with a fake smile on her face & said this to Bo.**

Casey (fake smiling): I am so sorry, here drinks are on me.

**She proceeded to pour the pitcher of Cold Beer into Bo's lap, shocking Luke, Daisy, & everyone in "The Boar's Nest"; she said angrily this to him.**

Casey (angrily): That's for calling me a bitch, I am not a bitch, Plowboy, I am just an independent woman who can handle herself, If you don't like it, Tough!

**She walked away, leaving Bo fuming, & Daisy & Luke in shock, Bo said this thinking to himself.**

_**Bo (angrily thinking to him): If I don't see that woman, it would be too soon.**_

_***Balladeer/ God: Oh dear, I seem to have my work cut out for me with these two stubborn people, don't you think, Folks?***_

End of Twist of Fate: Prologue: First Impressions.


	2. One: The Meeting with God:

_**One: Casey & God/The Test:**_

**After her little stunt, with the Beer, Casey was called back up to Heaven.**

God: Casey, I can't believe that you acted like that, if you want to want a second chance at life, you have to keep that hotheaded temper in check, OK?

Casey: OK, I promise, I will make you proud of me, I won't mess up.

God: I know you won't, but if you do, you will be back up here with me forever, I want you to have this chance, even though you are leaving, I will miss you.

**Casey couldn't help but let out a few tears & she said this to him.**

Casey: I will miss you too; I appreciated all that you had done for me.

There was a few minutes of silence, then God said this to her.

God: I want you to fall in love with Bo Duke, & Bo Duke to fall in love with you, I want you to make sacrifices for each other, I am going to give you a week, If you don't pass this test by Saturday at Midnight, he will be dead, & in limbo, His family will suffer, & you will be here with me. Understand me?

Casey (nodding): Yes, Sir.

_**There was a flash of light, Casey was back to Earth, & she knows what she needs to do first, she needs to make an apology to Bo.**_

_**Casey (thinking): I know just the way to apologize to Bo for the Beer, & then proceed with me & him falling in love.**_

**She went to "The Boar's Nest", she is hoping to find Bo & make her apology to him, then start over & get to know him, & fall in love with him.**

_***Balladeer/God: Do you think Casey will have success? I sure hope so, Darling, I would love to see a happy ending here, let's keep our fingers crossed, OK?***_

End of One: Casey & God/ The Test.


	3. Two: Second Chances:

_**Two: Second Chances:**_

**Casey found Bo at "The Boar's Nest like she thought & she took a deep breath, & let it out. She went over to the handsome Blond Duke Boy.**

Casey: Hey, there.

**Bo looked over at her, & decided to forgive her for the Beer Incident, & he said with his famous grin.**

Bo (smiling): Hey, Yourself.

Casey: Look I wanted to apologize for the Beer on you, I was having an off day, & plus I was having bad luck in the Relationship Department, but that's no excuse, I just want to say I am sorry.

Bo: Me too, I shouldn't have said what I said, Can we start over?

Casey (smiling): I would like that.

Bo (sticking his hand out, smiling): Hi, I am Bo Duke.

Casey (took his hand shook it with an equal smile): I am Casey Stryker, Please to meet you.

Bo: Pleasure is mine, Casey.

**They had lunch, which Bo insists on paying for, & they got to know each other a bit, & Casey decided not to tell Bo that she is an angel, they continued their afternoon at the local Diner, which Casey paid for their dessert, Cherry Pie with Vanilla Ice Cream & coffee, Bo drove her back to the Town Boarding House, where she was staying at, Bo said this with a smile.**

Bo (smiling): I had a wonderful afternoon with you, Casey, Thank you for Cherry Pie.

Casey returned the smile & said this.

Casey (smiling): Me too, Bo, you are welcome, Maybe we can do this again sometime?

Bo (smiling): Maybe.

**She gave him a peck on the cheek, she got out of the car, before the attraction takes a hold of them, she went in, & he drove away, they were both smiling, thinking that they can have fun doing stuff together.**

***Balladeer/God: I think this is going to heat up, Folks, Stay Tuned, Ya hear?***

End of Two: Second Chances.


	4. Three: Dinner & Hot Romance:

_**Three: Dinner with the Duke Family & Hot Romance:**_

**Bo picked up Casey for dinner with his family, & they were having some thoughts in their mind.**

_**Bo (thinking): Damn, she is so hot, I would be dead in a week, if I am around her.**_

_**Casey (thinking): He is so attractive, Man, it's going to be hard to get him to fall in love with me.**_

**They snapped back into the present, & Bo said this with a dazzling smile.**

Bo (smiling): You sure look pretty tonight, Casey.

**Casey looked at Bo with an equal smile, & said this to him.**

Casey (smiling): You don't look so bad yourself there, Bo.

**They made the ride back to the Duke Farm in **

**silence.**

**They made in time for dinner, Luke, Daisy, & Jesse greeted them outside.**

Bo (smiling): Everybody, this is Casey.

**Everybody exchanged greetings, & they went inside to have a great meal that Daisy made.**

**After dinner, Bo & Casey went for a walk, while everybody else cleared off the table.**

Bo: I wanted to thank you for accepting my invitation for dinner.

Casey: My pleasure, Bo, your family are really great people.

**Bo grinned & nodded in agreement, he said this with a smile.**

Bo (smiling): They sure are.

**Afterwards, Bo brought Casey back to the Boarding House, she invited Bo in for a drink, & then the passion & heat overtook them.**

Bo (gasped): You are so beautiful.

**They shed off their clothes, & they continued kissing, & Casey felt like she was on fire, & Bo's touches, & kisses were the only thing to put it out.**

Casey (moaned out): Oh, Bo!

**Then Casey showed her gratitude, she lightly touched Bo all over, & she really went to work on his most "sensitive" area, he said this gasping to her.**

Bo (gasping): Ohhh, you are so bad!

**Casey said this chuckling.**

Casey (chuckling): You better believe it.

**They kept on, until they fall asleep exhausted in each other's arms, Casey said this to Bo.**

Casey: I love you, Bo.

**Bo said this with a smile.**

Bo (smiling): I love you too, Baby.

**They fell asleep both happy, & secured that hot Hazzard County evening.**

_***Balladeer/God: Isn't that sweet? Let's hope that they can keep it up, Folks, I want that happy ending, don't you?***_

__End of: Three: Dinner with the Duke Family & Hot Romance.


	5. Four: The Awful Truth:

_** Four: The Awful Truth:**_

**Things were going great for Casey & Bo so far, that week, but one night that would all change at "The Boar's Nest", a rowdy Customer came on to Casey, & she defended herself. Rosco threatened to arrest someone if they didn't confess.**

Casey: Rosco, I…

**But she was cut off by Bo, & he told Rosco this.**

Bo: I started the fight, Rosco, he came on to Casey rough, and I was just defending her honor.

**Casey & the Dukes couldn't believe what Bo just did.**

Rosco: Bo, I appreciate your honesty, you will have to serve one day in jail, & give up $100 for bail, and I will give you a moment with everyone.

Casey: I can't let you get into trouble like that; I am going to tell Rosco the truth.

Bo: No, I don't want you in trouble, Sweetheart; I can handle anything that comes my way.

**Casey let out some tears & she said this as she came to a decision.**

Casey (crying): I am sorry, Bo, but I can't be with a man who is so prideful, & doesn't care about his future. I am so sorry, but we are breaking up.

**She left before Bo could say a word, & Rosco led Bo away to the Courthouse/Police Station.**

**A couple days later, the couple was miserable, Daisy & Jesse were trying to get through to Casey, but it was no use, Daisy said this as she & Jesse were leaving the Boarding House.**

Daisy: You know where we are if you change your mind, Sweetheart.

**Casey just nodded sadly, & the Dukes left, & Casey spent the entire time crying.**

**At the Duke Farm, Luke & Bo were talking & Luke said this to his baby cousin.**

Luke: I never knew you as a quitter, if she won't come to you, you go to her, & make her listen, the relationship is too important to lose.

**Bo nodded & said this to his older cousin**.

Bo: You are right, Cousin, I will give her a day to cool off, & go to her tomorrow night during her shift at "The Boar's Nest", OK?

**Luke said this with a smile.**

Luke (smiling): That's the Bo I know & love, you have that Duke Fighting Spirit.

**Bo just laughed, & it made himself & Luke very happy, they went to work on "The General Lee".**

***Balladeer/God: Oh no, Bo has no idea that Bo is going to be walking into a trap, Is he going to survive? This is going to be one humdinger of a tale, Stay Tuned, Y'all, You hear?***

End of Four: The Awful Truth.


	6. Five: Not taken for granted anymore:

**Five: Not taken for granted anymore:**

**Bo decided to take Luke's advice & he & his family went to "The Boar's Nest" for a nice evening out. **

_**Bo was thinking this in his head.**_

_**Bo (thinking): I hope that my plan works, & Casey would give me another chance.**_

**Meanwhile Casey was doing her work, & she saw Bo, but she ignored him, & went on with her work.**

**Bo went over to see her & said.**

Bo: I have to talk to you, Casey.

Casey: Not now, Bo.

Bo: When?

Casey: After my shift is over.

Bo: OK.

**He went over to where his family is, & they proceeded to have a great time.**

**Things were going great, all of sudden, a Robber came in, & everyone hurried out, he snuck into the Kitchen. Bo couldn't wait anymore, & went to find Casey.**

Bo: Casey?

**He was shocked to find the Robber holding a gun to Casey's head.**

Casey: He is going to kill me, Bo, if you don't leave; he means it, now go!

**He left & went to join the others outside.**

**Rosco & the Deputies called in State Police & Troopers, & then the Robber broke the window, & he put Casey in front of the window.**

Casey (yelling): Off! Get them off of the roof!

**Bo grabbed Rosco by the collar of his uniform, & said begging to the Sheriff.**

Bo (begging): Off, Please get them off!

**Rosco nodded & said this through his Megaphone.**

Rosco (yelling): Off, Everybody off!

**Bo had an idea in his head, & before his family & anyone could stop he made his way up the side of "The Boar's Nest, & fought the Robber.**

**They fought, & knocked Bo off to the side, & then Casey got on to the Robber's back, & tried to stop him from hurting Bo, but the Robber threw Casey like a Rag Doll, as the Robber was going to shot Casey, Bo got in front of her, & got shot instead.**

Bo (grunted): uhhh!

**He fell dead to the ground, & the Troopers shot the Robber, before he can shoot Casey.**

**Casey ran towards Bo, & yelled out his name.**

Casey (Yelling): Bo?! Bo!

**She turned him over, & saw that he bleeding from his left Breast.**

**The Paramedic came examined Bo, & he told Casey this.**

Paramedic: I am sorry, Miss, But he is gone.

**Casey yelled & sobbed in response.**

Casey (sobbed): No, Bo, No!

**The Dukes were lead in, & were instantly letting out their emotions, when they saw their loved one dead, they let out more tears when Casey said this sadly.**

Casey (sadly): Bo, No.

**She proceeded to kiss him all over, & she said this.**

Casey (as she kissed him): I love you, Bo, I love you.

**The Dukes continued to let out their sadness, as they watched the scene in front of him.**

**All of sudden Midnight struck, Bo touched Casey's hand, & he opened his eyes, which shocked his family, & Casey.**

Casey (gasped): Bo? Bo.

**She helped him sit up, & he moaned out in pain, as he touched his chest area.**

Bo (confused): What happened?

Casey (with tears & shocked in disbelief): You were shot.

**They checked the spot, when Bo opened his shirt a bit, & he felt the spot, & Casey choked back a sob as she said this.**

Casey (choked back a sob & confused): I don't understand.

Bo (equally confused): Me neither.

Casey: Oh, Bo, hold me.

**Bo automatically grabbed her, & they held each other, & kept up the embrace for a little while, until Bo said with a smile.**

Bo (smiling): Did I hear you said you loved me?

**Casey said this smiling with a nod.**

Casey (smiling & nodding): You did, I love you, I love you, I love you.

**This made Bo chuckle, & they kissed each other, then Bo saw his family, they went over to him, they shared a tight group hug.**

**The Police, Deputies, & Rosco all looked for the Robber, but couldn't find him, they found his clothes that he was wearing.**

**God turned into his true self, Waylon Jennings, & he looked at "The Boar's Nest, & he said to himself.**

God (to himself): I love happy endings.

**He proceeded to walk away, & the Dukes, Bo, who was carrying Casey in his arms, made out to the applauding & cheering crowd, he kissed & hugged her, as the crowd went wild. They all proceed to go back to their lives, & Casey & Bo were going to start a new one as a couple.**

**A couple months later, Bo & Casey wed, they are enjoying life & not taking anything for granted, they are happily settled in the Farm House with Jesse, Bo, & Daisy. Casey & Bo will never forget that it was a twist of fate, that brought them together, Casey sings **_**"Twist of Fate" by Olivia Newton John**_**, as a reminder to herself, that all people deserve a second chance.**

***Balladeer/God: That's the end of the story, please come back again for more adventures, y'all hear?***

End of: Five: Not taken for granted anymore.


	7. Epilogue: For my Reviewers:

_**Epilogue: For my reviewers:**_

_***Many of you, Duke Fanatics, that is, are probably wondering what happened to Bo, & Casey, well, I tell you, ever since the shootout & attempted robbery at "The Boar's Nest", Casey & Bo still never took their lives, & relationship for granted ever again, & Casey married Bo, & moved in with him & his family, she got to have a second chance at love, & a happy life.**_

_**Here is the famous song lyrics by Olivia Newton John, called "Twist of Fate", that was used in the story, Please enjoy & don't forget to R&R my story**_

_**Twist of Fate by Olivia Newton John circa 1983 from the Motion Picture, "Two of a Kind":**_

_**Twist of Fate:**_

Do we deserve a second chance?

How did we fall into this circumstance?

We weren't so straight & narrow.

This is much more than we deserve.

A Higher Voice has called the tune.

Two hearts that lost the beat will now resume.

The gift of life extension.

By Divine Intervention.

It's gotta be a strange twist of fate.

Telling me that Heaven can wait.

Telling me to get it right this time.

Life doesn't mean thing.

Without the love you bring.

Love is what we found.

The second time around.

Don't understand what's going on.

Woke up this morning, all the hurt was gone.

This is a new beginning.

I'm back in the land of the living.

It's gotta be a strange twist of fate.

Telling me that Heaven can wait.

Telling me to get it right this time.

Life doesn't mean thing.

Without the love you bring.

Love is what we found.

The second time around.

_**(Middle part ends, then goes back to the chorus with Background Vocals twice, the song ends there).**_

_*** Special Note: Thanks for reading my story; I hope that you like it, there are going to be more adventures with Bo, & Casey. So y'all come back now, y'all hear!***_


End file.
